7 Años y 50 Días
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: 7 años y 11 días, el tiempo sigue pasando y nada volverá a ser igual. Ella está muerta, ha desaparecido y tú también comienzas a creerlo.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Masima. ¡Uff!**

**Línea temporal: Después de los 7 años. O durante los siete años. No sé.**

* * *

**7 Años y 50 Días**

_Capítulo Único_

7 años y 11 días, el tiempo sigue pasando y nada volverá a ser igual. Ella está muerta, ha desaparecido y tú también comienzas a creerlo. Es demasiado tiempo para que fuera una broma de mal gusto. Muerta, seguramente sí es eso, Erza sí está muerta. Pereció en la isla de Tenroujima junto con Natsu, Lucy y los demás.

Sí, debe ser eso.

7 años y 19 días. El tiempo continúa su andar. Tú sigues en tu misión, tratar de resarcirle al mundo todos los agravios que le has hecho. Caminas con Ultear y Meredy, atacas a los gremios oscuros, los exterminas. Acabas herido tú también. Pero tu dolor no importa, no es nada comparado con todo el mal que has hecho en el pasado.

Cuando el trabajo ha terminado te sientas sobre la hierba fresca, lejos de todos los estragos que has causado. Te quedas silencioso. Miras al horizonte. El sol se está poniendo y va matizando el cielo en tonos naranjas y rojizos. Entonces la recuerdas otra vez porque su nombre es Scarlet y su pelo es escarlata, como una de los tantos tonos del atardecer.

7 años y 39 días. Estás refugiado en una cueva. Enfermo y con fiebre. Una simple gripa te mantiene "en cama"; es irónico, es absurdo. ¿Cómo es que Ultear, con sus maneras de madre y hermana mayor, no te ha dejado ir a combatir? Jamás redimirás tu falta de esta manera. Tratas de levantarte, el paño húmedo que cubre tu frente se cae. Vas a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, luchar.

Te levantas como puedes, estás un poco desequilibrado. Te pones tu chaqueta, pasas tu mano por tu cabello. Escupes a un rincón. La boca te sabe a mugre y medicina. Das dos pasos y los pies de flaquean. Seguramente por estar acostado tanto tiempo. Bueno, ya obligarás a tu cuerpo a obedecerte más.

No te esfuerces demasiado, dice una voz. No sabes si está en tu cabeza o ha venido de alguna parte, solamente tedas cuenta de que es de ella. De Erza. Y, como si ella de verdad te estuviera viendo, le obedeces, regresas a tu lugar en cama, te cubres con las mantas y colocas el paño en tu frente.

7 años y 45 días. Cada amanecer y cada anochecer parecen iguales. Tu vida es monótona, casi pacífica, a pesar de que siempre te encuentras al borde de la vida y la muerte debido a la naturaleza de tu gremio. Sin embargo, el día de hoy parece diferente. Te sabe diferente. Estás recordando a Erza más de lo usual. De todo lo malo que le hiciste, de todo lo bueno que vivieron.

Pero Erza está muerta, ¿no? Desapareció junto con la isla de Tenroujima. ¿Por qué piensas tanto en ella entonces? ¿Por qué la recuerdas tanto si duele? Es absurdo y masoquista, pero no puedes dejar de pensar en ella. No puedes olvidarla simplemente.

No puedes.

7 años y 49 días. Ya es hora de dejarla ir. Ella no va a volver. Es mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Deberías seguir tu vida, pensar menos en ella, concentrarte más en tu fin, recordarte que no eres más que un instrumento para mejorar a la humanidad. Que tú mismo te has dado la calidad de ello.

Esta tarde no te sientas sobre ninguna hierba fresca, no ves el sol desaparecer y teñir de colores el firmamento. Es hora de que el rojo, el escarlata, vuelva a ser nada más un color en tu mente y Erza una bonita memoria.

Vas a olvidarla.

7 años y 50 días, Meredy llega casi apresurada a ti. Erza está vida, te dice. Ha regresado. Está de vuelta en Fairy Tail. Puedes ser feliz otra vez.

Y sonríes.

* * *

**Anoche estaba volviendo a ver los capítulos donde sale Jellal con mi hermana (la cual ama el NaLu pero se puso a fangirlear como loca el Jerza) y luego que me acuerdo de esta canción, 7 years and 50 days de Groove Coverage y dije: ¡lareconchesumare! Jajaja y nació el fanfic :D**

**Espero les haya gustado, gente bonita. Y nos leemos después.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
